Petska One-Shots (Mariska & Peter)
by HargitayBenson
Summary: One-shots full of fluff and smut staring the world’s hottest couple, Mariska and Peter!


Peter came down the stairs, styled hair, dressed to the T, still fixing his tie. "August, Amaya, Andrew, you have two minutes to be ready and waiting by the door with your overnight bags," He called out.

Mariska was in the kitchen, giggling to herself knowing how slow her kids were at getting ready to spend the night somewhere. She was fixing her tea, dressed in her short, sleep shorts and one of Peters T-shirts, hair in a messy bun, when she felt her husbands arms wrap around her waist. "How is it possible that with each year we've been married, you seem to get sexier and sexier?" He asked her as he took in the smell of her skin from the vanilla bath bomb she used the previous night, while he kissed the base of her neck.

"Mm, I don't know. Maybe it's because as you get older, your eyes get worse," she said sarcastically and giggling when he slapped her on the ass.

"I don't think that's it." He chuckled as he turned her in his arms and leaned down to kiss her soft lips.

"Whose waiting on who now dad?" August grinned coming into the kitchen. "Eww," He fake gagged when he saw them kissing, causing Mariska and Peter to pull apart and laugh.

"Okay, Okay, I'm coming!" Peter chuckled. "Can't wait to see what you have planned for us this year, when I get back," Peter smiled and kissed her once more, watching her give the kids love before they left. "Bye, mommy!" The three yelled as they made their way to the car.

Once the four were out the door, Mariska looked up at the clock. It was 4:30, she figure Peter would be back by 6:00, which was plenty of time for her to get ready.

She grabbed her phone and made her way up the winding stairs, and into their master bedroom. She carefully stripped naked, examining her naked body in the full length mirror at the foot of their bed. She knew she was beautiful, everyone told her so. Her fans, her friends, her family, everyone.

She made her way into the conjoined master bathroom, where she drew herself a hot bath, adding Peter's favorite vanilla bath beads into the warm water. Once the tub was full, she carefully sunk herself chin deep into the delicious smelling water. She laid there, eyes closed, relaxing and thinking about her plans for their special night.

After washing herself and washing her hair, she got out, wrapping herself in a huge, fluffy towel before draining the water. She dried herself, and dropped the towel, making her way into her closet to find which dress she wanted to wear to dinner that would knock his socks off. She grazed through her wardrobe finding many sexy dresses. Some red, some black, some strapless, some backless, some see through, some sequined, but none felt right.

She huffed and came over to her lingerie drawer, she dug through the silky, cotton, soft, rainbow of colored panties and bra sets before her eyes caught something in the back of the drawer.

She bit her bottom lip and grabbed it. She held it up and smirked. This year, their tenth year, she wasn't going to have their traditional dinner and out on the town plans. This year would be very different.

She went into the bathroom and fixed her hair, curling it in beautiful, big curls. She then added just a little makeup to her already flawless skin. Not much, just some lipstick, eye liner and mascara. She knew Peter loved her long, luscious lashes, and so did she. That was one thing about herself she was very confident about.

She glanced at the clock and saw 5:50. She gasped a little, knowing Peter would be home any minute. She quickly found a piece of paper, writing elegantly, "Come find me." With a heart at the end. She sprayed perfume on it; the one she's knew was his favorite, and walked down the winding stairs placing it on the small table beside the door, where he always puts the keys.

She smirked to herself again, hoping he'd enjoy her new plan.

She had just finished getting dressed when she heard the front door open.

"Ba.." Peter started to say as he shut the door, but his eyes caught the note she'd left him. He picked it up, noticing how her perfume lingered off of it. He brought it closer, breathing deeply. He smirked to himself, not knowing what was going on, but very excited about the mystery.

She heard him stop mid sentence, knowing he saw the note. She quickly mentally applauded herself for the idea.

Peter quickly glanced around the foyer, then walked through the kitchen, the living room, and finally the den before heading up the stairs.

Mariska quickly sprayed one more spritz of perfume, before checking herself out in the full length mirror, tousling her hair and blowing herself a kiss and climbing on the bed to wait for her handsome husband.

Peter carefully made his way up the stairs, past his children's rooms, and the bathroom, before stopping in front of the bedroom he and his stunning wife has shared for years.

Mariska took a deep breath, biting her lip gently, sensing her husbands presence right outside the door.

Peter slowly opened the door, "Babe.." he peaked in before opening the door wide. What he saw blew him away.

"I wanted you all to myself tonight," Mariska said huskily, laying in the middle of their king size bed, resting on one hip and one elbow, using her hand to prop up her neck as she looked over at him with lustful bedroom eyes as she used the other hand to give him the 'come hither' motion with her slender finger.

Peter was speechless, there was his wife, laying on their bed in a sexy cream colored, lacy bra and panty set with matching garters and stockings that stood out so beautifully on her sun-kissed skin. She even had cream colored closed toed pumps on. The push up bra, making her breasts almost pop out of the material, and the thin strip of material that was barely called a thong, showing off her glorious hips. He felt his dick stirring in his pants but all he could do was stare at his perfect wife.

"Peter," she giggled, "are you just gonna stand there?" She smirked at him, when he met her eyes.

He cleared his throat and walked over to her, "God you're so sexy," He told her as she flipped over onto her stomach, locking her ankles in the air showing him her perfect ass.

He was brought back to reality, feeling her hands tugging on his belt and pants, his thighs hitting the bed, "I can tell you like what you see." She smirked as she slid his pants and boxer briefs down his legs, allowing his long, thick, cock to spring free.

He looked down at her, meeting her eyes as she stared up at him, licking her lips while stroking his cock gently. "I want you in my mouth," she said in the most sultry, bedroom voice he'd ever heard.

He swallowed hard and nodded to her. This wasn't new for them, but it didn't occur often. He saw her reach for his hands. She placed one around his cock, and the other on the back of her head. "I want you to take control," she whispered sexily as she opened wide, waiting for him to guide his cock into her mouth.

He blinked and realized this was real. Her words rang in his ears and he immediately did what she asked.

He slid his cock into her mouth, gathering her curls in his hand and resting it on top of her head, watching her look up at him innocently as his cock disappeared into her mouth.

He moaned as he felt her tongue move over his shaft as she applied more suction to her lips, moaned on his dick, and followed by a swallowing motion that felt like his cock was being engulfed in a slick, velvety heaven.

"Mariska, yes, I'm so close baby.." Peter praised as he moved his hips, fucking her throat even more. She gently pushed on his thighs, telling him to remove himself from her mouth, which he did immediately. Before he got a chance to ask if she was okay, she flipped over on her back, head hanging off the bed slightly, guiding his cock back into her mouth at the new angle.

Mariska felt her pussy getting wetter and wetter as her husbands cock was shoved deeper and deeper into her mouth. She moaned once more, feeling his cock twitch knowing he was about to cum.

"Oh.." Peter moaned as he released his load down his wife's throat. He pulled out a few seconds later and flipped her over, picking her up and kissing her, hard and passionately.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Peter asked Mariska.

"If it's as much as I love you, then yes," she smiled, kissing him again.

Mariska felt her husbands arms tighten around her as he laid her down on the bed, on her back. Peter looked down at Mariska seeing her chest and face flushed from arousal, her dark brown hair fanned out on the bed, and her sexy little outfit standing out against her skin.

He slipped his finger over her stocking, on her right leg, then up over her garter, and finally, allowing his finger tip to slide across the top of her panties and dip down inside them, just enough to tease her. "This is so sexy," Peter growled referring to her outfit.

"You like?" Mariska asked as she squeezed her own tits, staring up at her sexy husband.

"Hell yea," He told her bending down to kiss her again before moving down her body, leaving kisses as he went, finally reaching his goal. He brought her legs up in the air and moved her thong to the side, taking in the sweet smell of her arousal. She was so fucking wet and seeing her on her back, legs in the air, was so damn hot. He used his thumb to rub her bundle of nerves, as he listened to her moan in pleasure.

"Peter, please!" Mariska whined as he continued rubbing her clit. He carefully slid two fingers into her tight pussy and watched her as she arched her back and called out his name.

He gathered her juices on his fingers and coated her clit, rubbing it again as he started working on her with his tongue. He licked and sucked her pussy before sliding his tongue deep into her wet hole.

"Oh fuck!" She screamed, gripping the comforter with one hand as he continued his motions. He'd always been so good with his tongue.

Peter glanced up at her and watched as she bit her lip and pinched her erect nipples through the fabric of her bra as she moaned his name over and over.

"I'm, I'm, I'm, ah," she gasped as her body began convulsing as she held his head against her pussy, riding out her orgasm.

After Mariska calmed down, she looked up at Peter and saw all the love in the world in his eyes.

"You taste so good," he moaned as she brought his lips to hers. He never got tired of her kisses. They were his favorite thing in the whole world.

She smiled up at him, "thank you, but, you're wearing too many clothes" she said as she retch up and undid his tie, slinging it to the floor before starting on the buttons of his shirt.

"Although your attire is very sexy, I could say the same about you," Peter smirked, "I want my wife naked." He told her as he slung her heels off, unsnapped her garters, sliding her stockings down her legs before throwing them across the room as well. The husband and wife stripped each other before Peter climbed on the bed to be next to Mariska.

Peter used his arms to rest his body over hers, "You're so beautiful, baby. I am so lucky to call you my wife," He told her lovingly as he lowered his head to kiss her.

He moved to her neck as he listened to her response, "I'm even luckier to call you my husband," she smiled brightly before her face contorting into a mixture of pain and pleasure as she felt him slide his hardened cock into her.

Once she was used to his size, which she never was, she looked up at Peter to find him staring right back at her. "I feel so full when you're inside me," Mariska told him lovingly, bringing her hand up to caress his slightly stubbly cheek.

He dropped his head down to kiss her deeply and began moving slowly, yet deeply inside her. His kisses traveled from her lips, to her cheek, to her neck, to her clavicle, before stopping at the base of her throat where he sucked and nipped at her skin marking her as his.

Mariska's legs found themselves wrapped around his hips and her arms around his neck as she begged him to go deeper. "I love feeling you inside me.." she moaned in his ear before gently biting it.

She played with the short, soft hair at the base of his neck, running her nails across his skin every so often. Mariska looked between their bodies and watched as his beautiful member disappeared inside her. She moaned before looking up at him. How did she get so lucky? Her husband was so sexy and charming. He was the greatest person she'd ever met. She wouldn't change anything about him.

"I never get tired of you. I never get tired of this. You're so perfect," Peter whispered against her shoulder.

He raised his head and pulled himself out, rolling into his side and pulling Mariska's back against his chest, so he could spoon her.

He moved her leg over top of his as he slid himself back into her wet pussy.

"Oh god, yea," she moaned feeling him in the new angle.

Mariska moved her arm back against Peters neck, bringing his face closer to hers as she bent her neck back to meet him in a hot kiss.

Moaning into his mouth as he increased his speed slightly, Peter brought his free hand up to manipulate her large breasts, only adding more pleasure for her.

"I never wanna stop loving you," he whispered against her lips.

"Mm, you never have too," she said back in a whimper.

He continued thrusting inside her, allowing her to feel every movement, while they stared into each other's eyes, giving each other little kisses and touches of pure love.

"God, Peter, I'm so close," Mariska whined feeling herself start to clench around his cock.

"Me too.." Peter huffed, pushing his body to continue to move through her tightness, delivering the last few thrusts before feeling her start to spasm and hearing his beautiful wife squeal as her orgasm took over.

"Fuck," he growled spilling himself deep inside her, collapsing his head into her neck, panting from the intensity of his own release.

After a few minutes of catching their breath, he started to pull out, but before he could he heard Mariska tell him no, before she rolled him into his back, carefully keeping him inside her, and rolling on top of him.

"I wanna fall asleep with you inside me," she whispered against his lips, kissing him deeply, holding the sides of his face and feeling his arms wrap around her lower back. She swore she felt his dick twitch back to life once again.

"You're so beautiful, Mariska," Peter complemented her, watching her blush. He was not lying, her hair slightly tousled from their love making, her face still flushed from her orgasm, and the moonlight from the window shining against her perfectly tanned skin. She was a sight.

Mariska laid her head in the crook of his neck and kissed it once more. "Happy Anniversary, my love. I love you more than you'll ever know."

"Happy Anniversary, my queen, I love you even more than that," he whispered back, kissing her forehead.

Peter listened to his wife's breathing even out and looked down at her body. She looked so little compared to him, her little feet only coming to his knee caps. He chuckled to himself and made his way up her body looking at her curves and thickness. Her thighs, her hips, her ass, her toned back and tummy, her breasts that he could feel against his chest. Everything about her was out of this world.

He glanced at her face and saw the slightest smile which caused him to smile as well. He didn't know how he got so lucky, having her as his wife. Her heart was so big and he didn't think there was a better person out there. He was in love with her personality. His intelligent, charismatic, confident, dedicated, humble, selfless, fearless wife was all he ever dreamed about.

He pulled the silky sheets up over their bodies, and kissed her forehead again, whispering, "I not only love you for who you are, but for who I am when I'm with you."

He felt her sigh contently in her sleep before he fell asleep holding the greatest blessing this life had ever given him in his arms.


End file.
